Eastenders Joey, Jack, Max, Peter and Jay Swap Bodies
by ts1234
Summary: On a strange Friday morning, Jack, Joey, Max, Peter and Jay wake up to find their bodies have been switched. They have to act normally around those closest to them, whilst trying to figure out how the swap has come about. Can they do this whilist Carl White is around causing trouble? This fanfic is set on the date:1 August 2013.
1. Chapter 1

The night before.

Max entered the queen vic to have a quiet drink, when Joey marched up to him.

"You have no right to stop me seeing Lauren", said Joey.

"Yeah, I do Joey, I'm her dad. You are a bad influence on her", said Max.

Peter entered the pub, and went to tackle Joey about him stopping Lauren from seeing him.

"Joey...why are you stopping me seeing my ex?", said Peter.

"Because I said so!", said Joey.

"Neither of you are seeing my daughter. End of ", said Max, who quickly left the pub.

Jay was next to enter the pub, and immediately went to tackle Peter.

"Peter, why have you put Abi under extra strain. You know she is studying for her A levels...and she is concerned about your secret", said Jay.

"What secret?", said Joey.

"Jay, listen mate, she overheard me telling Lola," said Peter.

Jack was next to enter the pub, and went to confront Joey.

"You lost me a lot of money in the boxing ring today, Joey. Anything you have to say for yourself?", said Jack. "And Jay, why can't you treat your girlfriend with a bit more respect...she has been upset for a while."

"I can't be dealing with this", said Joey. As Jay was angry and to avoid confrontation, Joey directed Jay and himself out of the pub.

Jack, was also annoyed with Max for picking arguments with Carl White.

Jack then asked Kristy, who was serving at the bar, for a can of lager.

"Why can't we see life in another's shoes? Then, maybe we won't undervalue someone's efforts and appreciate them more ", said Jack. Lightning could be heard from inside the pub. "Weird."

Overnight, the body swaps occur. This will be written in the character's point of view.


	2. Chapter 2

Joey Branning POV.

It's difficult for me to wake up. I feel different. I slowly open up my eyes, to see hands that are not mine. I gaze at these hands, and suddenly bend up. Ok, this is weird. I also notice that someone was sleeping next to me, but I want to know why I look and feel difficult. I closely go to lift my legs out of the bed, to see different feet. I wonder what the heck is going on. Now, I am up.

I make my way out of the bedroom, with the goal of reaching the bathroom. However, on the way there I bump into Lauren.

"Lauren..", said Joey, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Dad are you ok? I live here", said Lauren, who looked at her dad confused.

What did she just say? I quickly rushed to the bathroom, and saw a very different reflection in the mirror. I saw Max Branning's reflection staring back at me. I question what to do next.

Max Branning POV.

I woke up after hearing a phone ringing repeatedly. I get up, and stare at my surroundings, and wonder where I am. I decide to answer the phone, but was surprised that Lauren was ringing 'me'.

"Hiya...do you think this is weird? I bumped into my dad this morning, and he didn't even acknowledge me has he usually does. Do you think he knows?", said Lauren.

I was puzzled as what I am not supposed to know. "Peter, you still there?", said Lauren. Then, the penny finally dropped. I quickly rushed to the bathroom to see Peter's reflection in the mirror.

I went to answer Lauren on the phone, but I didn't know what to say. I wasn't sure what I was freaked more about, either being in the wrong body, or the fact, Lauren has kept a secret from me.

Jack Branning POV.

All I could hear was beep, beep, beep. I got up to turn off the alarm clock. But when I got up, my hands and body seemed smaller. When, I went to speak, my voice was difficult...it sounded like I was young again. I was in a familiar surrounding.

Patrick came into 'my' bedroom, and referred to me as Jay. What was going on, I wondered.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter Beale POV

I wake up. Ok, now this is weird. I feel strong, really strong. When I got up, I saw Lauren ringing me on 'my' mobile, and I go to answer the phone.

"Everyone is acting strange this morning. First, Max and then Peter", said Lauren

"What are you talking about...I am Peter", said Peter

"So why do you sound like...", said Lauren.

I dropped the phone in shock. I needed to find the nearest mirror.

Jay Branning POV

I wake up to such a hangover. I feel like I want to throw up. However, upon further inspection, I felt different, like I was a new person. Upon getting up, I also noticed my surrounding were different. I thought I better ring Abi, and say good morning to her. But where was my phone? This is very weird I thought, but I didn't think anything of it. But I saw a phone on the bedside table, so I rung Abi off that.

"Abi, morning gorgeous, "said Jay.

"Joey!", said Abi.

I just stood there in shock. I looked at my hands again. How am I going to get out of this one?


	4. Chapter 4

Joey stood there in shock. He looked in the mirror, and saw Max's reflection. He went to touch his face, and he was touching Max's face as seen in the bathroom mirror. He once again looked at his hands, they looked so different.

"Dad, you coming out the bathroom?", said Lauren, who knocked on the bathroom door.

"Erm...yes give me a moment", said Joey.

Joey opened the bathroom door. "Lauren, we seriously need to talk."

Before, Joey could reveal the body-swap, the door bell went off. Abi came out of her room, to answer the door. It was Jay, in Joey's body.

Abi demanded to know as to why Joey called her gorgeous. Lauren, who had heard this, stormed down the stairs, and demanded answers. Fast.

"Abi, I am not in the right...", said Jay, in Joey's body. Before, Jay could finish his sentence, Joey came down the stairs, requesting he wanted to speak to "Joey" in the kitchen. The girls were confused.

Once, in the kitchen, Joey wanted to know who was in his body.

"Max, I am Jay!", said Jay. "I don't know what happened but I woke up in this body."

"I am not Max Branning. You are in my body," said Joey in Max Branning's body.

"Really", said Jay. "So who is in my body?! And how do we get back in the right bodies?"

Meanwhile, Carl wanted to speak to Max. He came in the kitchen, once the girls, who were in the living-room, told him that Max was in the kitchen talking to Joey.

"Max..", said Carl.

"Carl, just go!", said Joey.

"I will get Kristy Branning, mark my words, by the 3rd of September this year," said Carl.

Carl, then picked up a strange artifact, which was sitting on the kitchen surface.

"What's this?", said Carl.

"Abi, found that artifact, from one of her recent college trips", said Jay.

"So now, your her boyfriend?", said Carl.

"No..erm..yes. It's complicated, "said Jay.

Joey, went to grab the artifact. However, as Joey and Carl were touching the artifact at the same time, both these characters had their bodies switched. They both collapsed to the floor.

"Joey, are you ok?", said Jay.

"Do I look like Joey to you?", said Carl. He looked at his hands. "I am what, Max Branning!"

"That artifact switches bodies...now I realize", said Jay.

"Pity, erm, Jay isn't it, that you will not remember." said Carl. Now, that the artifact was on the kitchen floor, both Carl and Jay went to reach for it, switching bodies.

"Not my ideal body, but nice. It will do." said Carl. Carl, then purposely cut himself. Before, Jay could wake up, he knocked him unconscious with a wine bottle. "Let's play!", said Carl. He then screamed. The girls came in to the kitchen, asking what had happened.

"Carl, attacked me", said Carl, who was in Joey Branning's body.

"He is lying", said Joey. But no-one believed him. Promptly, he was arrested. As for Jay, who was in Max's body, he was sent to hospital. Carl, was worried that his secret would come out. How would he get out of this whole mess?


End file.
